


quick kiss

by Hotarukunn



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Denial, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotarukunn/pseuds/Hotarukunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So it was a kiss you wanted? Sure, I'll give you one, Tokiya "</p>
            </blockquote>





	quick kiss

Ittoki bliked. "Tokiya, you're surprisingly close." he commented. He continued to look up at Tokiya, who continued to stare down at him quietly. Blankly. "I wasn't even being noisy..." He shoved the magazine he had been reading into Tokiya's face, and the dark-haired boy finally pulled away slightly. Showing a reaction.

With a light sigh, Tokiya pulled back, and Ittoki tilted his head to the side, feeling his hair move against the blanket he'd been laying on. "Tokiya?" He rolled around and looked at Tokiya from the floor. Tokiya looked back at him as he pulled out a book from a shelf. "Hm?"

"Did you want a kiss?"

"Hah?" With eyes wide as saucers, Tokiya stared at him. He then quickly turned away. "Wh-who would?"

The quiver of his voice was barely there, and it was almost that Ittoki didn't notice. But after a few moments, he bounced to his feet, not at all silent anymore, as he stumbled and ran over to him. "Tokiya~" He threw his arms around the other, surprised boy, and grinned when he saw the deep flush on Tokiya's face. "So you did want one~"

Tokiya was just about to retort that he didn't want any kiss from Ittoki of all. His words, however, were cut short as Ittoki's lips locked with his. He could feel that Ittoki was grinning, the corners of his lips perked up and happiness seeping out. Happiness...?

Tokiya pushed at Ittoki's arms, and when the red-head pulled away, he shook his head. "Why would you be happy kissing me?"

"Hm?" If possible, Ittoki's smile widened even more. "'fcourse I am! Since I like you! You didn't like my kiss?"

Tokiya sputter, not at all knowing what he was supposed to say as a reply to that. He quickly turned away, face red and fists quivering. "I—Ittoki..." he muttered, and Otoya instantly bounced over to him. "What?" Tokiya shook his head, and headed for the door. He attempted to open it, but didn't realize that it was locked at first, and he walked into it in his embarrassment. His face flushed even deeper when Otoya rushed over to support him as he swayed, and he looked at the red-haired boy who looked at him with worry. "I'm fine." he finally said, and tried to pry off his hands from his arm. Otoya bounced, gripping it a little longer, and then he pressed a quick kiss to Tokiya's cheek. Then he bounded away through the door, from the sounds of it heading for Shou's and Natsuki's room. Tokiya sighed, and slumped down on the bed in defeat.


End file.
